


The New Man of the House

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, Hair Loss, Messy, Scat, Toothloss, Wetting, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for HammondCloy. This story is a little more degenerate than some of my other ABDL fics I would say. Boruto was tired of his dad not being there for him, so he decided to turn the table and become the responsible one by turning his dad into nothing more than a big drooly baby that loves to poop his diapers and suckle from his special baba. In addition, he becomes the dad and gets two exceedingly beautiful women to bang, not without its own cost though.
Kudos: 14





	The New Man of the House

Being a child is never easy despite the lack of responsibilities they have compared to adults. Even the smallest of children run into difficult problems that they alone have to face without anyone to help them out. For Boruto, the son of the seventh Hokage, his biggest problem was his father.

The blonde man might use running the entire village and keeping peace and stability as an excuse, but the young boy wasn’t willing to let his old man off that easily. He might look like an adult, but the way he acted was much more comparable to a baby with how immature the Jinchūriki was. Because of that, Boruto came up with the perfect plan to show everyone, including his dad just how much of a big baby he really was, and it all started with a new jutsu that he himself had created.

When his father wasn’t looking, Boruto began doing rapid fire movements with his hands, the signs he wove practically invisible to the naked eye and only getting faster as time went on. On the final part, the young boy clasped his hands together and a large puff of smoke enveloped both him and the blonde man.

Surprised, Naruto took a defensive stance and kept his arms close to his chest in case he needed to block an incoming attack. Once the smoke cleared though, the powerful figure let down his guard when he saw that it was just his son seemingly just playing a prank on him.

Being that the blonde man was in a hurry though, he didn’t have time to say anything since he was already cutting it close as it was. Rather than reprimand the young boy, Naruto grabbed the supplies that he needed for the day and headed out none the wiser as to what his own son did to him and the subtle changes that were already taking affect.

As the young man ran towards his place of work, he could tell that there was something off. It felt as though he had just put on a few pounds from the time he left his house till now with how lethargic he was beginning to feel. Knowing that couldn’t be possible though, the blonde man just chalked it up to not noticing until now.

“Looks like I’m gonna have to cut back on the instant ramen.” Naruto sighed as he continued running to his destination. By the time he made it back, the Jinchūriki was actually winded for the first time in a long time. If a short run was all it took to tire him out, the seventh Hokage thought that it might be best if he spent some time outside of the office for a while, at least till he got back into proper shape.

“There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!” Shikamaru called out as he ran outside of the building to find the winded Naruto still somewhat trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry, I could have sworn I told you I was going home to-.” Naruto started to say before he was suddenly interrupted by the other ninja.

“It doesn’t matter now. C’mon, you’re going to be late for your feeding.” Shikamaru stated as he grabbed his boss by the wrist.

“Actually, I wanted to talk you about…” Naruto paused, finding the choice of words his longtime friend and current aid used. “Wait, what do you mean by feeding?”

“Oh, sorry. I forgot that you’re old enough to eat food on your own now. Still, we’d better hurry before it gets cold.” The black-haired man said before pulling Naruto along into the building.

As confused as Naruto was at the exchange with Shikamaru, the young man wasn’t one to argue about getting some food in his stomach. Although, being led by the hand as if he were some sort of child was definitely strange.

“Hey, do you mind letting go?” Naruto asked, feeling a little creeped out by how his friend was treating him like he was no older than a toddler.

“Oh! My bad. I guess time really does go by, huh? You’re big enough to walk on your own.” Shikamaru said before letting go of the blonde man’s arm, only causing Naruto to be even more confused.

He was going to ask what that was all about, but before the seventh Hokage could get a word passed his lips, the smell of food wafted into his nose and totally overpowered him. It wasn’t just any smell though, nor was it the smell of ramen. As much as he loved the latter, Naruto had to admit that even since he married Hinata, the smell of a homecooked meal somehow managed to smell even better. The tantalizing scent was more than enough to make the blonde man set aside the weird behavior Shikamaru was exhibiting if it meant he could dig into this wonderful smelling meal.

Rushing towards the wonderful scent, Naruto opened the door to his office with widened eyes and drool starting to stream out of his mouth only to find himself shocked at the bizarre sight that was before him.

“There you are! I was worried I made your favorite only for it to get cold.” Hinata said with sweet smile before walking over to her husband.

“What are you doing here Hinata? Shouldn’t you be at home watching Himawari?” Naruto asked as he watched his wife walking towards him, unable to shake this ominous feeling about how she was acting.

Normally, the blonde man wouldn’t feel so awkward around people, especially his own wife, but the way she looked at him and the way she spoke towards him was reminiscent of how she would talk to their kids. It was fine when she did that to Boruto or Himawari, but to have this feeling of being looked down on by his lover sent chills down the young man’s spine.

“I asked Boruto to watch her so I could have some quality time with my little man.” The Hyuuga girl cooed as she gave Naruto’s cheek a motherly pinch.

Now he knew something was definitely off. First Shikamaru treating him weird, now Hinata. It could just be an elaborate joke, but the blonde man had a sneaking suspicion that the way everyone was acting had to do with his sudden weight gain and easy fatigue.

Although, just when he tried to question them about it, the smell of food once again wafted into his nose and made him forget about the oddities going on around him. He tried to resist its siren pull but resisting only seemed to make its serenade even stronger.

After a minute of trying to break free of the delicious smelling spell, Naruto gave in to his wants and decided to just stick a pin in figuring out what was happening to him if only till he had his lunch.

“My, my. Someone looks hungry today! Let’s get you in your booster seat so you can eat, okay?”

Nodding his head vigorously, Naruto agreed and followed the young woman over to his desk where there was in fact a booster seat already there waiting for him. When he sat on it, the young man was a little surprised to find that it was as if he were sitting in his chair normally, but he was too focused on the food in front of him to pay that little detail too much time.

It was a simple meal, nothing too fancy. There was some mac and cheese, a handful of chicken nuggets, and a few apple slices on the side just to round things out. While it of course looked overly childish for someone like the Hokage to be eating, he himself was too busy trying to keep from drooling all over himself at how delicious it looked to him.

“Now open up for the choo-choo train!” Hinata cooed as she scooped up a spoonful of the mac and cheese, guiding it gingerly towards the blonde man’s mouth and gently setting it in on his tongue.

Naruto didn’t even object to the spoon-feeding. He just let his wife do as she pleased, and he complied with no questions asked.

“Such a good boy. Does Naruto like his num-nums?” The young woman asked as she delicately placed another spoonful of food into her husband’s mouth.

“Uh-huh!” He replied before wrapping his lips around the utensil and swallowing the food.

As the feeding went on, Naruto started to care less and less about his surroundings to the point where the only thing on his mind was opening his mouth to let the next bite of food in. Because of that, the blonde ninja never noticed the increasing need to pee building up in his bladder. By the time he was finished eating his meal, the young man was sitting in a puddle of pee with steams of urine leaking down his legs into an even larger one on the floor.

“Uh-oh! Looks like the baby had an accident!” Hinata exclaimed when she saw the mess on the floor.

“B-baby?” Naruto asked in fear as he looked down at his crotch to see that he indeed had an accident, snapping him out of whatever trance the food had him in and back to reality.

“Don’t worry, mommy’s here to get you cleaned up. I don’t know who dressed you this morning, but they clearly didn’t realize that you were much to young for big boy underwear.” The young woman stated as she pulled back the chair Naruto was in, lifting the young man up carefully before throwing him over her shoulder with ease.

are you talking about?” Naruto tried to ask, but his question was met with more cooing and hushing from his wife.

“Shh, it’s okay sweetie. Let’s just get you cleaned up and into some nice thick diapees. Doesn’t that sound good?” She said with a giggle before putting a little more pep in her step to get the Jinchūriki to the nearest restroom.

“Diapers?!” Naruto cried as he was carried away, the young man struggling to get himself free while he waited for an answer only to find that it felt like he was much weaker than before.

“Aw, someone’s being a little cranky pants. Guess I’ll be putting you down for a nap after I change your soggy butt.” The young Hyuuga giggled before hoisting the blonde man up for better grip.

Not even a minute later, the pair made it to an unoccupied restroom where Hinata locked the door behind her before setting Naruto down on the floor on his back.

“Hopefully, there are some spares here in the changing table…Ah! Here they are!” The purple-haired woman exclaimed when she found a plentiful stock of diapers in the wall mounted changing station.

After taking one, the young woman knew that she was still going to need something to wipe the blonde man up with, so she grabbed a few paper towels and got them a little wet before returning to her husband who was still trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

“First the way I was being treated and feeling lethargic, then my one track mind with eating, now I wet myself? What the hell is going on?” Naruto thought to himself, trying to come up with a reason as to why everyone was treating him like he was no older than a baby.

“Okay sweetie, I got you a fresh diapee! Now let’s get you out of those cold, wet clothes.” Hinata cooed as she set the crinkly undergarment and wipes down, slipping off the young man’s pants and underwear with ease before tossing them into the trash. “Won’t be needing those anymore! In fact, you can just go ahead and walk around in your diapee for the rest of the day.” She continued, pulling off Naruto’s shirt and tossing it in the trash afterwards as well.

“Wait, you can’t expect me to go out in just a diaper? I’m the Hokage! I have to-.” The blonde man tried to reason with his wife, but he was promptly silenced with a pacifier being shoved into his mouth.

“Hush now sweetie, I’ll be done with this in a moment and then you can go down for your nap.

Naruto wanted to spit the rubber soother out of his mouth, but it was like his lips were compelled to keep latched onto it. It wasn’t long before he started sucking on it too, feeling his body growing more relaxed with every suckle.

“There we go. Such a good boy,” Hinata cooed as she pulled up the front of the crinkly undergarment, taking the adhesive strips on both sides and placing them tightly against the front to complete the change.

When the young woman was sure there wasn’t going to be any leakage from her husband’s new underwear, she had him sit up on the cold tile floor before reaching under his arms and lifting him up over her shoulder. One hand supported his back while the other supported his bottom, his diaper crinkling loudly with every subtle movement that the Hyuuga made, whether it was simply turning or adjusting her hand to better hold the big baby in her arms.

“Now then, let’s get this little puddle pants to bed.” Hinata continued to coo before giving Naruto a little boop on the nose, causing him to blush and suck on the pacifier even more now.

As Naruto was carried off into another part of the Hokage building, he expected to be met with humiliating laughter and merciless taunting, perhaps even some shock from some of the higher ups when they saw him in such a bizarre situation. Instead, it was the young man who was shocked when hardly a soul took notice of him. It was almost as if this were completely normal, and it was him who was acting strange.

Before long, Hinata and Naruto were in what should have been a dusty old room filled with files, but what was inside was anything but. The room had been painted a light blue pastel color and was filled with all sort of babyish furnishings. Even the smell of the room was new, almost as if it was made earlier that day.

“Alright Naruto, time for beddie byes!” Hinata said as she carried the young man over to the crib that sat in the corner, lowering its rails, and placing the diapered Jinchūriki inside before closing it back up.

“No, wait! I’m not a baby! You haf to bewieve me!” Naruto tried to reason from behind his pacifier, but his wife just smiled down at him before turning on the mobile overhead and taking her leave.

Knowing that it was pointless to try and reason with the young woman, the blonde man let out a defeated sigh before laying down, his eyes focusing on the mobile above and getting lost in its hypnotic trance. It was so alluring that Naruto couldn’t help but find himself slowly drifting off into dreamland.

A thought occurred to Naruto as his eyes started to get heavier. All of this inexplicable stuff started happening right after he left his house. He tried to remember, but everything in his mind felt foggy.

“Foggy…” Naruto trailed off before suddenly remembering the puff of smoke that his son and enveloped him in just a while ago. “That jutsu! Boruto must be the one behind this.” Naruto practically shouted as he sat up and clenched his fist with rage.

Unfortunately, that used up all of the energy the young man had at the moment, so the second his anger faltered slightly, Naruto fell back onto the crib’s mattress and was out like a light for the next couple of hours.

When he woke up, his pillow was soaked with drool and his diaper was drenched with pee. As disgusting as both were, he had bigger fish to fry.

Without letting anyone know, Naruto hopped out of the crib and grabbed a spare set of clothes that he kept in case of emergencies and darted out of the building and towards his home. He didn’t believe in physical punishment, but it was going to be hard to resist giving the little brat a spanking once he set his eyes on him.

It took a little longer to make it home due to the increase in weight, not to mention the swollen padding underneath his pants, but the young man made it home relatively quickly. Thankfully, he knew that his son had to be home, because if Hinata was watching him, that meant that Boruto had to still be watching his sister.

“You!” Naruto shouted as he slammed the door to his house wide open, his eyes focused like daggers on the young boy in front of him like he was trying to pierce his son’s very soul. “What did you do to me! I know you had something to do with this.”

“What are you talking about dad? Boruto replied with a surprised look on his face as he watched his father stamp his feet as he drew closer.

“Don’t be coy with me. I know that this has something to do with that little smoke trick you pulled earlier.” The older man responded, his voice filled with rage and anger that his own son would do something so humiliating to him.

“I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about.” The young boy said once again, raising his voice just a little higher this time to hopefully get the point across that he was actually clueless. It was then though that he took notice of the strange bulge protruding out of his dad’s pants. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked with concern, switching his attention from his father’s crotch to the older man’s eyes.

“Y-you really have no idea what I’m talking about?” Naruto stuttered, finding himself a little shocked that his son might not have something to do with this. He should be relieved, but if it wasn’t Boruto, then that meant that there was someone else out there that could have done this to him.

“Not even in the slightest. Bu uh, do you want to tell my why your crotch looks a lot more poofy than normal?” The young ninja asked as he pointed to Naruto’s padded crotch, causing the Jinchūriki to blush furiously before covering it with his hands.

“N-never mind that! I’m going to my room to think for a bit.” Naruto stuttered once again before making his way up the stairs and to his room where he could hopefully get some peace and quiet while he figured out what to do.

As the young blonde boy watched his father walk up the stairs, a smiled crept upon his face, his eyes staring at the older man’s butt the whole time. He knew that the jutsu worked fast, but Boruto didn’t expect it to be this fast. To think that his father, the Hokage, had already been lowered to the level of an infant within just a few short hours. The best part had to be that he, and he alone was the only one who knew of the changes that were going on around his father, meaning he could savor his fall into babyhood while he himself became the new man of the house.

Not wanting to have his father getting suspicious of him, Boruto walked off before the older man made it up the stairs. As fun as it was watching his dad slowly regress, there were things the young ninja had to take care in the meantime.

Before Naruto knew it, the next day had arrived. He laid in bed staring up at the ceiling for the first time in a long time since he had become the Hokage. Most days were spent staying up all night for several days in a row, only to collapse at his desk and sleep there. It was refreshing for sure, but it was hard to enjoy it when the reason behind it all was making everyone around him treat him like a baby.

Seeing as how nothing was going to get done while he was in bed though, the young man threw off the sheets of his bed and swung his legs off to the side to get up. Once he stood up though, the blonde man noticed that his legs were extremely wobbly for some reason. A few seconds later and Naruto fell to his hands and knees, the strength in his legs totally gone and leaving the young man unable to walk anymore.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, the diapered man felt a strange gurgling in his tummy. He was confused because he didn’t feel hungry, but he quickly realized what it really was when he let out a loud bubbly fart. He did his best to keep from soiling himself, but he could feel his hold diminishing just like the strength in his legs. Not even thirty seconds later, Naruto was unable to hold it anymore, his cheeks parting ways and letting a massive wave of foul-smelling mush rush out into the seat of his diaper with a bellowing bout of gas accompanying it.

With gritted teeth, Naruto strained and grunted as he felt the back of his diaper ballooning out as it filled with waste, the slimy sludge plopping and splattering against the padded walls of the plastic-backed undergarment and causing it to sag heavily between his legs. With every fart, another wave of mush was packed into the back of his pampers. Not only did the weight of the diaper increase, but the smell did as well.

A few minutes, Naruto was able to breathe a sigh of relief, but when he looked back at the massive load that he just dumped into his diaper, he could tell that it was totally filled to the brim.

“Pew yew! Smells like someone make a big boom-boom in his diapee!” Hinata cooed from across the room as she fanned the air in front of her face with her hand.

“H-Hinata! It’s not what it looks like!” The young man tried to explain as he got on his knees, Naruto waiving his arms back and forth like he was telling his wife to not look at him. Unfortunately, not only did Hinata not turn away, but she also started walking towards him.

“Did the baby make a poopoo? I think he did! Who’s mommy’s wittle stinker? You are!” The young Hyuuga girl said, ignoring what Naruto said and continuing to coo at him. Although, it might have been more accurate to say that she just didn’t understand a word he was saying.

Naruto wanted to say that he was surprised at this turn of events, but this was pretty consistent with what happened to him yesterday. The worst part was that he felt even stranger than the other day. Now his teeth were starting to hurt, and his mouth was extremely dry.

“Hinata…I need…water…” Naruto stuttered, his mouth getting more and more dry as the seconds ticked by. He hoped that a drink would help sooth his toothache too, so it would kill two birds with one stone.

“Aw, does baby want his baba?” Hinata said in a motherly tone as she bent down closer to her husband’s level.

Nodding his head, Naruto hastily accepted the offer and crawled towards his wife to be lifted up once again and taken down to the kitchen for said baba. This meant that he was going to be going without a change for a moment, but the feeling of a dry mouth was just unbearable. Something had to be done about it, and he wanted it done now.

When they got to the kitchen, the young woman quickly got out a large baby bottle and filled it to the very top with ice cold milk. It didn’t stay that way for long though, Hinata taking the bottle and heating it up in the microwave till it was just the right temperature for the big baby to guzzle down.

“Alright Naruto, are you ready for your baba?” Hinata asked as she sat the young man down in a highchair, causing his extremely poopy diaper to squish and force the mess to spread throughout the absorbent undergarment.

Due to the rapid regression, Naruto didn’t really care about the fact that his own filth was crawling against his own skin as he sunk deeper into the messy diaper. There was one thing, and one thing only on his mind right now, and that was to crave this seemingly unsatisfiable thirst.

Parting his lips, the Jinchūriki opened his mouth and let the nipple of the bottle. The second it was far enough in, he latched onto it and started to drain the bottle of its contents. However, it was only a few suckles in that he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening before pulling his head away and spitting out the little milk he drank.

“Oh my. I guess you’re just still too young to have formula.” Hinata said to herself as she placed the bottle down, taking Naruto out of the highchair right after and carrying him over into the living room instead.

As he was still trying to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth, the young man didn’t notice that his wife was starting to undress herself. By the time he realized what was happening, the young woman had her breasts exposed and was already offering one of them to him.

“Don’t be shy now, drink up as much as you want.” Hinata cooed as she lightly jiggled the leaking tit in front of the blonde man’s face.  
Unable to resist the tantalizing allure of his wife’s breasts, Naruto practically face planted into the squishy mountains and started suckling the sweet nectar from the young woman’s tit.

“There we go, drink up all of mommy’s milkies.” Hinata cooed as she ran a hand against the back of her husband’s head, smiling as she watched him greedily suck down everything her breasts had to offer.

Without so much as a pause, Naruto sucked and sucked until the young Hyuuga’s boob and nothing more to offer. Once he was finished with the first one, he unlatched and took a deep breath before moving onto the second with lightning fast speed. It was like an uncontrollable urge that came over him, and the only reason he let it go unchecked was because he finally felt relief from his dry mouth.

“That’s it, drink it all up so you can become a big and strong ninja.” The young woman encouraged as she gave Naruto’s mushy diaper a few loving pats.

After he was finished and burped, Naruto did feel slightly relieved of his thirst, but there was still this underlying sensation now that he wasn’t sucking on Hinata’s boobs anymore. He wanted more, but it was like he knew that a bottle or breastmilk just wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy him. He tried to ask Hinata for more, but she had already put away her boobies and left the young man to go do some other things around the house.

“Dammit! I just don’t understand why I’m still so thirsty.” The young man tried racking his mind for an answer, but it felt like he couldn’t focus on anything at the moment.

“Aw, sounds like someone could use a baba.” Came Boruto’s voice from behind as he walked into the living room, scaring Naruto so much that he fell off the couch and onto the floor face first.

Feeling totally embarrassed by the fall and an immense amount of pain from his teeth, Naruto rolled onto his butt and sat down with a loud squish before his son walked over to him.

“Uh-oh! You should be more careful.” The young boy cooed at his father as he bent down slightly, making a teasing face with his lips as he did so.

“No, not you too…” Naruto trailed off, fearing that the one person in the world who still knew him as the Hokage had been taken in by this strange reality as well.

“Oh, don’t be mistaken, I’m the one who did this to you.” The young ninja said with a cheeky smile before standing upright again.

“Wait, what!”

“Oh yeah, I can’t believe you actually believed me when I said I didn’t. It was so obvious, but I guess it was harder to blame it on your own son, huh?” Boruto gloated, turning his back on the diapered man and laughing at the humiliating situation he was in.

“Why you little…” Naruto started to say as he tried to get to his feet. He was far past wanting to spank the little brat, he was going to sock him one so hard once he got to his feet, if he could get to his feet.

“Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn’t do something hasty if I were you.” The blonde boy said as he waggled his finger from side to side, still facing the other way from his father.

“Oh, and why’s that?” Naruto asked, using the time to hopefully steady himself long enough to get one good punch in.

“Because I have the solution to your problem.” Boruto replied with a smirk before unzipping his pants and letting them fall to the floor, revealing to his father the massive package that was hiding just underneath.

The second the older man laid eyes on his son’s cock, drool practically started pouring out of his mouth, his eyes starting to glaze over as if he was going into a deep trance. When all the color from his eyes were gone, Naruto fell to his knees and crawled up to Boruto, grabbing the young boy’s dick and sticking it in his mouth till it was down his throat before starting to suck on it.

“There we go. Baby love his special baba, doesn’t he?” Boruto asked as he rubbed the top of his father’s head.

As the Hokage sucked off his own son, something else started happening to him. One by one, his teeth began to shrink before inevitably popping back into his head. The gummier his mouth became, the more sensational the blowjob felt for Boruto. By the time there wasn’t a single tooth left, the young ninja couldn’t hold back anymore and blasted a load of his white sticky juices right against the back of Naruto’s throat.

Once all of the sticky fluid was licked off the blonde boy’s cock, Naruto relinquished his son’s dick and swallowed the remainder of what was in his mouth before giving Boruto a dumb gummy smile. It was made even more babyish by the drool that was all around his lips and the dribble dripping down his chin.

“That’s a good baby. Anytime you want your baba, just come tug on my pants and I’ll give it to you again.”

“Agah goo!” Naruto gurgled out, drool splattering out of his mouth and onto the floor as he stared up at the young boy.

“But first, how about we get that tinky diapee changed?” Boruto asked as he once again cooed at the babified ninja.

“Gahshp bloo!” Naruto blurted out as he slammed his hands against the floor, the young man not even understanding a single word his son had said to him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The young ninja said before bending down and lifting his former father up, carrying the older man cradle style all the way up the stairs and into the master bedroom that was now more like a master nursery. “Oh look, your room is much more appropriate now.” He said teasingly as he carried the stinky baby over to the changing table, placing the diapered man down gently and strapping his former father down so he wouldn’t roll away.

The first thing Naruto did was try to shove his whole fist into his mouth. He only got so far before deciding to just suck on his thumb, but by that point, most of his hand was covered in spit.

Finding his babyishness amusing, Boruto couldn’t help but laugh a little as he got a fresh diaper out from under the changing station. Here was once the most powerful shinobi in the world, and he was subdued by a child, his own child. Now, the seventh Hokage was nothing more than a dumb, toothless, drooly, diaper dumping, baby. Instead of running the village that was supposed to be a beacon of peace and change, the only thing Naruto was going to be doing was pooping his diaper like the good little baby he had become.

Speaking of, now that Boruto was technically the adult now, he was in charge, so he decided when his former father would be getting a change. With that in mind, the young boy unfolded the new diaper and placed it under the old soiled one. Rather than taking the old one off and replacing it with the fresh new one though, the blonde boy took the front of the new diaper and pulled it over top the old one, grabbing the tapes and affixing them to the new diaper’s landing zone.

“There we go! I figured a dumb little diaper pooper like you would enjoy staying in your stinky diapers for a while, so you can just sit in your own waste for a while without having to worry about leaking. Not that you can have thoughts like that anymore.” Boruto teased. He didn’t actually have the older man’s likes in mind; he was actually hoping that Naruto would get a diaper rash from being stuck in a messy diaper for so long.

And of course, Naruto himself didn’t seem to care one way or the other. He was too preoccupied with whatever caught his eye in the moment, only for his interest to dissipate within only a few seconds before moving on to the next thing.

Satisfied with his handy work, Boruto undid the straps on the changing station and lifted the gummy-mouthed man off of it, carrying him over to the crib and placing him in it for nap time.

“I know you only just woke up, but since the jutsu is almost complete, I’m just going to leave you in here for the rest of the day so you can’t mess anything up.” The young boy said to the stinky baby before pulling up the bars of the crib and locking it.

Again, Naruto seemingly didn’t understand a word of what his former son had told him. The only thing to come out of his mouth was some incoherent babbling as well as even more drool that dripped down onto his chest and the front of his diaper.

With his babified dad safely secured in the crib, the blonde boy placed his hands on his hips triumphantly as he stared at the poopy baby, taking in the once in a lifetime sight before making his way out of the room to go meet up with his mother. Of course, by this point, Hinata was no longer his mother. It wasn’t good enough to just turn his father into a diaper pooping baby, he had to seize control of the entire household. So, in addition to Naruto getting younger, Boruto was to replace his father and grow older.

His changes weren’t as noticeable as the older man’s, but the young ninja could feel that there was something different about him. He was wiser, smarter, and even a little taller. While he wished that his changes were just as fast, Boruto chalked it up to the Jutsu simply putting more effort into his father than him, so once the older man’s transformation was complete, or at the very least close to completion, then he was confident that his changes were going to happen next.

The next day came, and for Naruto, it might have been his last. At least, the last day he managed to keep some semblance of his mind intact. When the young man woke up, he held his head as he tried to sit up, but it felt nearly impossible.

The more Naruto tried to sit up, the more frustrated he became. Eventually, it got to the point where he actually started throwing a tantrum, kicking and slamming his arms and legs against his bed. He couldn’t understand why he couldn’t move, and that lack of understanding only seemed to fuel his childish outrage in a seemingly never-ending cycle. He didn’t get so frustrated that he cried out in anger though, the young man was at least able to do that much so that someone didn’t come in and make it even worse.

Although, that brought up another question. As the blonde man was moving, he noticed that something was off, more than just his lack of mobility. Using what little of it he had, Naruto looked down at himself to find that he had gotten a little pudgier, as if all of his baby fat had returned. However, that wasn’t the only difference.

Other than the fact that his diaper had been changed at some point, his skin looked smoother, and his entire being felt even smaller. It was a little hard to put two and two together at this point, but the seventh Hokage finally figured out what was going on. He was no longer the strong and respected adult that he had worked so hard to become. Not only did everyone see him as a baby, but now he actually was.

Suddenly, he then started to think that the reason why he wasn’t yelling out wasn’t because of some self-control, but rather because he couldn’t. The second that thought came into his mind, Naruto tried to say something, but no matter how hard he tried, the regressed man just couldn’t say the words.

“A-a ba aba goo!” Naruto gurgled, unable to form anything more complex than a few simple sounds, none of which formed even a single comprehensible word.

For the next few minutes, the regressed Jinchūriki tried his best to say one simple word, but it was next to impossible. Even if he tried to say something as basic as the letter “A”, it would just come out like “ah”.

Feeling his emotions getting the better of him, Naruto finally felt his frustration and anger starting to well up from deep within him. With tears in his eyes, he finally cracked and started crying. There was no stopping the tears, nor did he want to stop them. This outburst of emotion was a long time coming, and the only way he was going to feel satisfied was if he let it all out. Speaking of letting it all out, tears weren’t the only thing flowing out of Naruto. 

As the babified man thrashed about in his crib, his body started relieving itself without him even knowing. At first, it was just a stream of pee steadily trickling into the front of his diaper, forming a small patch of yellow and slowly growing from there. In the middle of that, a small bulge started to form in the back of his diaper as warm smelly mush piled into a massive mound, discoloring the plastic-backed padding as it expanded the diaper and crawled its way up to the front where it mixed with the pee.

By the time Naruto was finished soiling himself, his diaper was totally full and completely saturated to the point that it gave off a glimmering shine when exposed to the light.

“Naruto! What’s wrong?” Hinata asked as she rushed into the room, pulling down the bars of the crib and taking the baby out to see what was wrong.

Immediately, the Hyuuga girl noticed the huge mess that her former husband had made, coming to the conclusion that it must have been the reason for his crying.

“Aw, is da baby cwying because he made a poopoo in his pampers?” She cooed as she lifted him up high into the air, but her sweet sounding words were not enough to soothe the pain and anger that dwelled inside the poopy baby.

Luckily, Hinata knew of something that was sure to calm the baby down. After carrying the fussy baby over to the changing table, the young woman sat him down on his diapered butt with a loud and resounding squish before reaching into her apron pocket and pulling out a large rubber pacier.

Once she brushed it off a little, Hinata took the soother and popped it into Naruto’s gaping mouth and waited for the magic to happen. At first, it didn’t really seem to take, but when the regressed man’s lips finally wrapped themselves around the pacifier, it only took a few seconds for him to start suckling on it and cease his wailing.

“There we go. Now let’s get this tinky diapee off you and into a fresh one.” Hinata said with a smile before laying the blonde baby down on the table so she could begin the change.

Now that Naruto was much smaller, it didn’t take as much strength or energy to do anything with him, and a change was no exception. With lightning fast reflexes, Hinata undid the tapes holding the diaper together and let it fall onto the table with a plop before removing the soiled undergarment and beginning to wipe. From there, she made sure that there wasn’t a single spec of waste left on the baby’s privates, leaving it sparkling clean before she even considered stopping.

Once the hard part was done, the Hyuuga girl took a fresh diaper and unfolded it, placing it under the young boy’s bottom before powdering and taping the whole thing together.

“Alright my adorable munchkin, now you don’t have to cry about your poppy diapee anymore.” Hinata cooed as she gave the front of Naruto’s new diaper a few loving pats before lifting him up and carrying him out of the room.

As grateful as he was, the blonde baby would have actually preferred it if he was still crying. Sure, a clean butt was nice and all, but it didn’t feel like he had enough time to vent all his rage and sadness before he was so abruptly interrupted.

However, at least it was his former wife who intervened and not his son. If it wasn’t for her, Naruto probably would have been screaming his head off for hours to come, straining his throat until the time where the jutsu took over completely and rendered him as nothing more than an actual infant.

“The next time I see that conniving little devil, I’m going to spit in his face!” Naruto thought to himself as he was carried down stairs. There really wasn’t much he could do to change anything at this point, but he was going to be damned if he didn’t stick it to the ungrateful child the second, he got a chance to.

“Hey Hinata, did you calm him down yet?” Came a man’s voice from the kitchen, along with the sounds and smells of some furious cooking.

“Yup. All the little stinker needed was a diaper change and his pacifier and he quieted down instantly.” Hinata replied as she stepped off the last stair, her body pulling a swift one eighty to go meet up with this mysterious gentleman.

It was bad enough that Naruto had his son to deal with, and now there was some stranger in his own home. It was then that it hit the regressed man what Boruto’s plan actually was. It wasn’t just to turn him into a baby, but also to get himself a new dad. To think that his own flesh and blood would turn on him like this just because he didn’t spend enough time at home with his family. The older man had to grow up without his family for his whole life, and all he did was lash out and pull harmless pranks on people.

Feeling a little guilty now, Naruto let his body relax and slumped over Hinata’s shoulders, thinking to himself about how terrible of a father he was and how he might have been better to his family.

As the pair walked into the kitchen, the Jinchūriki perked up a little to see who it was that was replacing him. He hoped that it was someone who could care and love his family the way he tried, so that they would be at least in safe hands once he’s gone. When the regressed man laid eyes on his successor though, he was shocked to find that it was none other than Boruto himself.

The young boy was now a young man, his body much more fit and taller than the last time Naruto laid eyes on him. As impressive as all the changes were though, it only made the regressed man much more confused, especially when he saw his former wife give the newly aged Boruto a passionate kiss on the lips.

“So, does that mean you and the little tike are ready for some breakfast?” Boruto asked as he flipped some eggs in a pan, indicating that he was just about ready to serve them if they were feeling hungry.

“You know I am.” The young woman replied with a giggle before walking away to set Naruto down and get him ready to eat.

Now that he saw that his son just wanted to succeed him early, Naruto was back to despising the little tyrant, even going out of his way to give the now older boy a hateful gaze as Hinata carried him over to the highchair that was set out for him. Once he was placed in the highchair and strapped down, the diapered blonde didn’t fail to take his eyes off

“Looks like someone’s got their eyes on you Boruto.” Hinata pointed out, mistaking Naruto’s furious gaze with one of intrigue.

Boruto just laughed. He knew that his former father couldn’t do anything in the state he was in, so there really was nothing to worry about. No matter how long the regressed man stared at him with those dagger eyes, nothing about his situation was going to change, and it was only a matter of time before the jutsu was complete, meaning Naruto wouldn’t even remember a thing from his past life.

“If that’s the case, how about I feed him while you just focus on eating.” The young man asked as he started making everyone a plate.  
Hinata smiled. “If that’s what you want.” She replied before moving over to a different chair, leaving her old one open so that Boruto could sit in it and feed the baby in her place.

A few minutes later, all of the plates were filled with a variety of different breakfast items. Now, all that was left was to carefully place them on his arms and carry them over to the table.

First up was Hinata of course since she was the only one who could eat without the assistance of another. Next was Boruto’s plate, but that was only because he needed to set his down before he could get to Naruto’s. Once that was done, the young man took his seat next to his former father and scooted closer in so he could have a bit of a private conversation with the diapered blonde while he fed him.

“So, it seems there’s still a part of you still fighting the jutsu. I have to admit, it’s impressive, but futile nonetheless.” Boruto started to explain as he took a spoonful of finely chopped scrambled eggs and held them up to Naruto’s mouth.

Still miffed at his son for doing this, the regressed man decided that he was going to make this harder than it needed to be and not only refused to open his mouth, he even turned his head away so that the spoon didn’t have a straight shot.

“You can fight this all you want, but it would be a lot easier for everyone if you just accept your loss and take it like a man. It will be the last thing you ever get to do while you still have the mind of one.” Boruto taunted as he continued to hover the spoonful of food near the diapered blonde’s mouth. He had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be long before Naruto complied with him anyways. Not only was the jutsu still making rapid fire changes, but the regressed man hadn’t eaten much since yesterday, so he was bound to be hungry by now. Although, Boruto wouldn’t blame his new son if he wasn’t hungry. After all, he was certain that special baba he gave his former father might have been more filling than he realized.

After feeling a massive hunger pang in the pit of his stomach, Naruto winced from the pain but still tried his best to resist eating the food. For all he knew, it was poisoned, and after what the young man did to him, there was no telling what his former son was truly capable of doing to him now that he was no longer a great and powerful figure.

Unfortunately, Naruto’s new infantile body just couldn’t resist the temptation of the food any longer. Looking back at the hovering spoon, the diapered blonde started to drool as his bottom lip hung open just ever so slightly. A few seconds later, he leaned in towards the spoon, gradually opening his mouth as he did until it was completely open and the silverware passed his lips without a problem.

Immediately, Naruto latched onto the spoon, but due to his lack of teeth, it was simple for Boruto to slide the utensil out of the diapered blonde’s mouth, leaving nothing but the delicious food on his tongue.

While the food was the same as what Boruto and Hinata were eating, all of it was either cut super small so that the now babified Jinchūriki could eat it, or it was blended into a fine puree so all Naruto had to do was swallow and wait for the next bite. There wasn’t much of the latter though. Most of it was mixed in with his bottle of milk for ease, making it almost like a smoothie.

Occasionally, Boruto would take the drink and let the diapered blonde suckle on its teat to get some of the contents out of it while he ate some of his own food, but for the most part, the regressed man was spoon fed until there was nothing left on his plate.

“See, now was that so hard?” The young man asked as he took the empty plate off of the tray and set it down on the table next to him. There was still some food left on his own plate, but Boruto knew that he should be feeding the baby before feeding himself really.

It was a strange feeling. In just one day, the young ninja went from being a kid, to a full-grown adult just like his father was. Sure, he still had some childish thoughts, but most of them were overridden with thoughts of prioritizing his family’s wellbeing or making sure things were taken care of. It wasn’t just his age and physical appearance that had changed, but Boruto was also much wiser and more mature. He was going to have to be to deal with what was coming up next. 

“Well, I can tell someone’s eager to go play if their trying to throw food at me.” “Don’t worry, I’ll let it slide this time, but the next time this happens mister, you’re gonna get a spanking.

“Oh, don’t be so hard on him, he’s only what, two?” Came a distinctly familiar voice from the hallway, but Naruto wasn’t able to narrow down who’s it could be.

It sounded like Sakura, but there was this pitch in the voice that was so off that it made the regressed man think that it couldn’t possibly be her. Besides, there was no reason for his former pink-haired squad mate to even be at his home. Unless…

“What, are you just going to stand by watching in the shadows all day or are you going to come out and meet your son.” Boruto remarked as he undid the tray holding the regressed man in place, picking him up and hoisting the diapered blonde over his shoulder before carrying Naruto over to the playpen in the living room.

From over the young man’s shoulder, Naruto could make out a figure that was indeed standing in the darkness. He didn’t know how long she was there, but it was clear that they had been standing there for a while. Oddly, they didn’t seem to be a threat. If anything, the woman seemed to be a little shy more than anything.

The woman let out a sigh. “You’re right, force of habit.” She said before walking into the light, revealing who she truly was and giving the regressed man a bit of a scare.

Standing tall with a beautiful bust and a fantastic physique to boot, the woman standing in what was once the seventh Hokage’s kitchen was none other than Sarada Uchiha, the daughter of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Seeing her around wouldn’t have been anything out of the ordinary, but the problem was that the woman standing in front of Naruto was exactly that, a woman.

The young woman should have been the same age as Boruto, or at least the same age that he used to be, yet here she was looking like she had grown up with Hinata and the rest of the village during the war times.

“Aright, now you sit tight while your mommies and I go talk for a bit.” Boruto said before leaving the diapered blonde to his devices, not even caring what he did now that the regressed man was no longer a threat to him.

Naruto was still in so much shock that he didn’t even realize that his former son had just said “your mommies”, implying that not only was Hinata his mommy now, but also Sarada. It was weird enough knowing that his wife was now his mother, but now his best friend’s daughter was also going to be a mother figure for him. However, while that in and of itself was weird enough, there was something even more troubling that came to the forefront of Naruto’s mind now that his infantile brain was starting to realize what this could mean.

After seeing the fully grown Sarada up in Boruto’s arms along with his wife’s, a new fear began to well up inside of the diapered blonde. If the young Uchiha had also grown up, did that mean something happened to Sakura or Sasuke? It was impossible to figure out unless he saw them for himself, but with everything that had been going on around him, Naruto wouldn’t have put it passed Boruto to do something so despicable.

He wanted to say something, anything to hopefully make one of them remember a time where Boruto was still a kid, and Naruto was still the Hokage, but alas, the jutsu had taken even his voice away, and it was only a matter of time before it completely took his mind too.

Suddenly, Naruto’s eyes went wide. The time of the jutsu’s completion was finally upon him. The diapered blonde could feel his mind succumbing to the void, all of his thoughts, his feelings, his past experiences, everything he knew and the person he had become felt like it was being decayed from his very existence.

As this was happening, Boruto also felt some twinge of pain in his head, not realizing that as an unforeseen consequence of the jutsu, he too was going to forget that he was the cause of this, and that this new world was one of his own making. For him, it was nothing more than a little rewrite in his memories similar to that of everyone else, so he didn’t even realize that it was happening.

Naruto on the other hand could feel everything, and the more he lost, the more his stomach began to gurgle, almost as if his very being was being converted into waste. It certainly would be a shitty way to end things, so the regressed man did everything in his power to stop the process for as long as possible, hoping that he could keep some semblance of who he once was so that he could fix this mess when he grew up.

Sadly, his efforts were in vain, only managing to delay the inevitable while also hurting himself in the process.

As the last memory of his past life faded from existence, Naruto let out one last smile, for it was the memory of the family that he was once apart of. It wasn’t perfect, but it was his, he made a life for himself despite the odds, and at least while he still remembered, he could enjoy that fact and move on to the next stage of his life with peace in his heart.

Once the diapered blonde’s mind was nothing more than a husk of what it used to be, Naruto fell onto his back and strained his face as he began to push. Within just a few seconds, a loud and brassy fart rang throughout the house as the babified man pushed out a monstrous mudslide into the seat of his diaper.

A large bulge quickly grew in the back of his diaper, slowly growing bigger as the rancid mush was forced from his body and into the plastic-backed undergarment. Its white exterior was swiftly discolored into a deep shade of brown as wave upon wave of foul-smelling sludge was packed into the pampers. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch this go down, and all they could think was how cute Naruto looked pooping his diapers for all of them to see. Even Boruto, the man who turned his dad into this drooling infant was laughing at the regressed man’s soiling, but out of genuine joy rather than some twisted happiness like before.

Occasionally, the diapered blonde would let out a loud grunt, a swift splattering of mush quickly following along with a wet and bubbly bout of gas and the crinkling of his diaper as it expanded to allow the seemingly endless waste a new home to nestle itself into.

By the time the former Hokage was finished pooping himself, his diaper that he had just been changed into was already on the verge of leaking. The slimy substance had literally filled the absorbent underwear to the brim, and it was only a squish away from becoming a bubbling mud bath.

“Pew yew! Now that is one stinky diapee!” Hinata cooed as she fanned the air around her nose. Normally, she would do that playfully, but this time she actually found the stench coming from Naruto’s diaper to be a little overwhelming, even for her. “Boruto, would you mind changing him since I did it last.” She asked, pinching her nose now since fanning didn’t seem to be helping.

The young man smiled. “Of course. Anything for you.” Boruto replied before walking over to his former father, picking the stinky baby up by his underarms and lifting him high to inspect the damage.

There was no way in hell the Boruto wasn’t going to be buying some extra thick diapers after witnessing this mess. What good were diapers if the baby was just going to poop through them to begin with?

After carefully placing Naruto over his shoulder, the young man lightly placed a hand under the baby’s mushy bottom and carried him back up to the nursery to get changed. While Boruto managed to keep the diaper from leaking, the same couldn’t be said about the baby itself, letting himself drool an exuberant amount of drool all over the young man as he babbled incoherently.

“Don’t you worry Naruto, daddy’s going to put you in a fresh diaper right away. If you’re good, you can even have your baba after.” Boruto said as he gave the diapered blonde a few pats on his back, smiling as he felt his dick growing hard beneath his pants before he even made it halfway up the stairs, and he didn’t even know the reason why.


End file.
